Speak Now  Owalli
by DephNaughtDeejay
Summary: Alli would do anything for the one guy she really loves. Song fic with the song Speak Now by Tswift


_**I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But you are not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl**_

Alli let out a small sigh as she pulled up to the church with Sav in tow. Of course he was invited to this…Event. Alli was in a LBD, little black dress, and Sav was in a nice suit. "Are you really going to try to crash this wedding, Als?" He asked. Alli sighed looking at her hands that were on the wheel of the car. Her left one used to have a ring on it - before Alli called off the wedding between herself and Fitz. They had been dating on and of for the past five years. With her being in college in Boston the past four years didn't help their relationship. But somewhere she always knew her heart wasn't fully with his.

Sav let out a sigh looking at her "I'll get you inside but I'm not doing anything else, Alli" Alli smiled at Sav and hugged him tightly "Thank you!" She got out of the car as she pulled on her sunglasses "I am not your sister right now" She muttered to him as they walked inside. Alli saw a flash of light blue pass by her seeing Drew walking somewhere.

_**I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family all dressed in pastel. And she is yelling at a bridesmaid somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry**_

Alli bit her as she followed Drew down the hall, "Andrew!" Alli called, as the male's head quickly turned to see Alli standing their. A smile crossed his face "What are you doing here, Bhandari?" He said softly not for anyone to hear as he walked over to her.

Alli bit her lip looking at Drew "Crashing a wedding of two of my friend" She shrugged with a small sigh. She hopped Drew didn't see that she was half lying here. Just then Alli heard someone yelling at Holly J. Alli looked at Drew biting her lip "Please tell me she doesn't have a really poofy dress" Alli said as she thought back to a taylor swift song. This was sounding like it right now too.

Drew looked over and Alli shrugging "I haven't seen her yet. But I have to get back to Owen. I won't say anything okay?" He told her before kissing her forehead quickly looking at her "Don't do anything stupid okay?"

Alli rolled her eyes at him but smiled "I wasn't planning on it Andrew" She giggled as she watched him walk away.

_**This is surely not what you thought it would be I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say…**_

Alli stayed there for a moment as she listened to the yelling still coming from Anya's room. Alli bit her lip as she walked to that door, before she pulled out her phone so Anya's mother - who was dressed in a pastel pink - just another thing that looked awful.

As Alli inched closer to the room Anya and her brides maid were getting ready in. Alli still had her day planed out in her mind. She saw herself in long white gown that was close to her body, showing off all her curves. Her hair in baby curls pined up with flowers and diamonds in her hair.

Alli was pulled from her daydream when she got pulled by Sav "Do you want them to see you?" he asked her. Alli looked up and him and sighed as he pulled her into the room. Alli looked around srunching her nose. She knew Owen didn't have a single part picking out anything.

_**Fond gestures are exchanged and the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march. And I am hiding in the curtains it seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be**_

Alli got scooted inside, she moved, saying close to the back of the room. She ran her finger tips in her bangs letting out a sigh, as the death march started playing. Alli pushed herself into the curtains that where in the back of the room as she watched Holly J & Tristan walked down the aisle first, and than Fiona & Drew next. Alli bit her lip as she saw Owen come out next. He looked so handsome. Alli bit her lip as her eyes made contact with his - but then quickly looked away as she saw Anya start down.

Owen's eyes didn't light up seeing Anya start down the aisle. Her dress was one of the most ugly dresses. It looked like a swan threw up all it's feathers on it. Alli shook her head and sighed softly.

_**She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen but I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me, don't you?**_

Anya floated down the aisle like she was a princess or something. Everyone "ooo"ed and "aww"ed. Alli just rolled her eyes to herself, muttering "what is everyone crazy in this room?" she sighed softly and watch as the ceremony started.

_**I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace." There's the silence, there's my last chance. I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me. Horrified looks from everyone in the room, but I'm only looking at you.**_

After a few minutes, Alli sighed and bit her lip waiting for the preacher to say "Speak now or forever hold your peace" It felt like forever from the time the ceremony started before those words were spoken. Alli pulled herself from the curtain "Can I say something?" Alli said shaky

There were gasps and looks of horror from everyone in the room, but Alli didn't take her eyes off Owen. His mouth hung open slightly but his eyes didn't come off Alli's either. He looked over at Anya for a second before he moved away from her as he watched Alli.

_**I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl**_

Alli walked up the aisle as she slowly spoke to Owen. "I'm not the kinda girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veiled occasion" She said softly as she paused till she got to Owen. "But you," She whispered "aren't the kinda boy who should be marrying the wrong girl" She looked at him as she took his hands into hers "You look so handsome" Alli said softly.

Owen let out a sigh looking at her "You're crazy Bhandari." He smirked at her though. "Do you have anything else to say?"

_**So, don't say "Yes", run away now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out, and they said, "Speak now". **_

"I love you" Alli whispered "Don't say 'Yes'" Alli sighed softly "I'm so stupid trying to ruin your wedding - but you have to hear me out. I can't loose you to her" Alli bit her lip "I'll meet you out of the church, buy the back door, if you want to hear me out.." She said softly "I'm sorry." Alli said shaking her head pulling herself from him as she ran out of the church, and around back. Pacing. She knew he wouldn't show up

_**And you'll say "Let's run away now, I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door. Baby, I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around when they said, "Speak now". **_

Owen let out a sigh and looked back at Anya and walked up to her. His heart ached because he was going to be breaking one girls heart. Owen could already see the tears in the Anya's eyes. Owen walked back to her. "Anya" Owen said to her "I can't. I'm sorry for leading you on. I'm sorry for doing this to you on today of all days."

Anya bit her lip "I get it" She said her voice cracking a little bit "Go" She told him pushing him away playfully telling him to go after Alli.

Owen looked at her and smiled before running down the aisle and back into the guy's dressing room. He pulled off his tux and pulled back on his jeans and shirt. He grabbed his wallet and keys before going outside.

Alli was just about to leave from the back of the church when she heard someone coming. She wiped her eyes looking up seeing Owen. "You came" She whispered

Owen smirked at her "Of course I did, Bhandari." Owen bit his lip "I didn't say them" She told her softly "I'm so glad you were around" He told her stepping closer.

But before Owen could say another word Alli had wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly "I'm so glad you didn't say yes" She murmured softly. "I missed you" She said before pulling away from him slightly looking up to his blue eyes "And those eyes, and your warm hugs and everything I thought I guy should be.

Owen chuckled softly "I hope this isn't too forward of me, But I missed you too. Your soft brown eyes, your dark black hair, you soft tan skin. And your lips" He whispered softly before he placed a kiss onto her lips.

Alli kissed him back softly breaking it after a few moments. "I really do love you Owen, I wasn't just saying that to get you to stop all of this -"

Owen cut her off "I love you too Bhandari" He whispered, placing a finger on her lips "I wasn't in love with Anya. There was something about her. She wasn't you" He told her softly

Alli smiled at him "So are you saying you are IN love me with me?" she smirked slightly at him

Owen chuckled slightly "As long as you don't make another Taylor Swift reference in the next twenty four hours I am" He said slightly sarcastically

Alli rolled her eyes at him "I love you" She giggled before she kissed him again.


End file.
